


the things we keep the closest

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: porn_tree, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha and Becky may be at different corners of this so-called revolution, but they can't help themselves.</p><p>Set post-Night of Champions 2015, written for <a href="http://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/23215.html?thread=568239#cmt568239">this</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things we keep the closest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another prompt at porn_tree on Dreamwidth, which can be found in the summary. Whoever made this prompt, I hope you find it and enjoy it!

The worst part of this is all the waiting. The waiting Sasha has to do in hotel lobbies to go up to her and Becky’s rooms, the waiting she has to do in tiny spaces as small as this one as the seconds seem to tick by even slower than usual. Sasha Banks was _not_ made to stand around in janitors’ closets. She’ll do it for Becky, though.

Becky’s taking unusually long to get here tonight. Sasha knows why, knows it’s because the title’s changed hands, but it doesn’t make her any less impatient. She’s happy for Charlotte, obviously – even if someone’s supposed to be your competition, Sasha’s come to realise that in this business rivals deserve each other’s respect if nothing else – but she’s still a little bitter that it isn’t a member of Team BAD that’s holding the title, that just like back in NXT, Charlotte got there before her.

She’s trying not to let herself dwell on it, though. It’s not as if the Divas Championship is gone forever. It’s just in the hands of an easier target, one that Sasha’s taken down before. She knows she can get her hands on it if she’s given the means to.

There’s a cheerful sounding rap on the door before it swings open, and even from the knock Sasha can tell just who it is.

“All right?” Becky’s smile is bright even in the near darkness of the closet.

“Fine,” Sasha tells her, because she is with Becky here. There’s something in Becky’s smile that makes it contagious, she thinks, and it’s difficult not to let it infect her, too.

It becomes impossible when Becky leans closer to kiss her, though. When one of Becky’s hands is in her hair and the other is cradling her face and suddenly title changeovers and the prospect of RAW tomorrow don’t matter because Becky’s mouth is on hers and as ambitious as she is, Sasha would honestly forgo any championships if she was faced with choosing between title belts and her girlfriend. Not that she’d ever tell anybody that, of course. Even Becky.

Becky’s still grinning wildly when they break apart, both of them breathless. Like before, like _always_ , Sasha can’t help but return it. Her lipstick’s probably smudged. She doesn’t think she cares.

“We should probably get out of here,” she says, wishing she didn’t have to. “Tamina and Naomi are probably wondering where I am. And Charlotte and Paige must be looking for you.”

“I know,” Becky says, sighing with an equal amount of regret. “Still. You gonna go give our new Divas Champion your congratulations?” Her smile’s sliding into somewhat of a smirk.

Sasha rolls her eyes, but she still can’t keep a small smile of her own from working its way onto her face.

“Oh, come on. As if I’m not gonna beat her for it just like I did in NXT,” she shoots back.

“I don’t doubt that you could,” Becky tells her. Sasha’s grateful there’s no mention of the fact that she recently lost that title, and to Bayley no less, but Becky knows her well enough to know not to mention times she’s come up short. Sasha doesn’t focus on those times, and neither should other people. They’re such a small part of her, after all.

She wraps her arms around Becky one last time before they’ll see each other at the hotel later, letting her head rest on Becky’s shoulder. Becky pulls her in closer, and it’s the warmest Sasha’s been all week. Maybe not literally – waking up wrapped up with Becky under the duvet does have something on this heat-wise – but here, in Becky’s arms, she feels safe. Loved and ready to love back. Sure, she can be icy, but Becky seems to thaw that part of her. And no-one has to know that.


End file.
